Eres mi vida
by Historia
Summary: Tyler va en busca de Caroline. Spoiler hasta el 3x02.


**Hola a todos, aun no me creo cómo se está desarrollando la tercera temporada, me tiene en fangirl total casi todo el tiempo que tengo libre (y buena parte del que no XD), y que ni deir tiene, lo bien que les está sentando a mis musas. Los que ya me habeis leido con anterioridad, sabeis lo mal que se me dan los títulos, por lo que estoy abierta a sugerencias.**

**Ah, que no se me olvide, esta historia se la quiero dedicar a todas aquellas que han puesto mis historias forwood anteriores en favoritos y a las que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme reviews. Gracias de corazón a: **alejita0524, Catter Piller, gisecullen, JYLlian,LoveDamonSalvatore y Saphira17.

* * *

><p><strong>Título<strong>: Eres mi vida

**Resumen**: Tyler busca a Caroline

**Advertencias**: Spoilers hasta el 3x02

Una vez de regreso a casa, aunque su cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos, se negó a dejar que el sueño le venciera, por lo que se limitó a tomar una ducha rápida y a ponerse ropa limpia antes de bajar al salón para encontrarse con su madre.

- ¿Dónde está Caroline? – preguntó nada más entrar pero al ver la cara de preocupación de su madre añadió - ¿Qué es lo que va mal? Mamá te prometo que si le ha ocurrido algo a Caroline…

Carol se asustó al ver como los ojos de su hijo se tornaban dorados y su respiración se hacía más pesada hasta el punto de no ser capaz de concluir lo que estaba diciendo.

- Tyler, cálmate. Caroline está en buenas manos. Fue a su padre a quien llamé cuando comprobé su verdadera naturaleza - intercedió dándole a sus palabras una calma y una seguridad que no sentía.

- ¿Su padre? ¿Qué tiene el que ver con todo esto? – preguntó Tyler en un intento de que su mente se centrara en lo verdaderamente importante, encontrar a Caroline, y no en despedazar a cualquiera que se entrometiera en su camino hacia ella. Eso debía dejarlo para cuando estuviese a salvo y segura, bajo su estricta y constante vigilancia.

- Él es uno de los miembros de las familias fundadoras y, por tanto, del Consejo – contestó su madre, sin parar de tocarse el collar de forma compulsiva.

-Del Consejo… - murmuró Tyler mientras se giraba para salir del salón con una idea en mente.

- Tyler, cariño ¿dónde vas? – preguntó Carol al verlo coger las llaves del coche y dirigirse a la puerta.

- A encontrarla y mamá, por el bien de todos, espero que no haya sufrido ningún daño por tu culpa – contestó Tyler justo antes de salir por la puerta.

Apenas se acordaba del padre de Caroline más allá de haberlo visto unas cuantas veces conversando con su propio padre en las distintas fiestas a las que tanto era aficionado sus padres antes de que se marchara de la ciudad, por lo que se dirigió hacia la única persona que esperaba que lo conociera lo suficiente para saber dónde habría podido llevar a Caroline.

- Oh, Tyler, que bueno verte, estaba a punto de llamarte por si sabías por qué Caroline no contesta a mis llamadas. Me había pasado por casa para comprobar si se había pasado por aquí pero su cuarto sigue igual que ayer – comentó Liz sorprendida al abrirle la puerta.

- Señora Forbes ¿podemos hablar dentro, por favor? Es importante… - le pidió Tyler mientras hacia un leve gesto hacia la casa de al lado, donde la vecina había salido a tomar el periódico y miraba hacia ellos con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué es lo que va mal? ¿Tiene que ver con Caroline? ¿No habrás dejado que ella estuviese cerca en luna llena?... – comenzó hablar la sheriff una vez cerrada la puerta principal.

Tyler comenzó a contarle toda la historia que lo había llevado en busca de su ayuda.

- Dios mío – murmuró Liz tras escuchar la historia completa – Debo encontrarla cuanto antes. No tengo tiempo que perder. Dios, si ese canalla se atreve a hacerle daño juro que…

- A eso he venido, usted lo conoce ¿sabe dónde ha podido haberla llevado? – intervino Tyler, sin duda, compartía el sentimiento de venganza con la sheriff, pero ahora mismo su primer objetivo era encontrar a Caroline. No pensaba dejarla sufrir ni un minuto más de nuevo por su culpa.

- Déjame pensar, no la puede tener en el pueblo, según como lo educó su familia, tiene muy claro que lo principal es reservar las vidas de los habitantes… sin duda la tendrá en alguna parte del viejo Mystic Falls, hay suficientes sótanos en pie que le pueden servir de refugio para sus planes, pero no sé cómo vamos a encontrarla a tiempo, ese lugar puede ser un verdadero laberinto – comentó con escepticismo.

- Usted lléveme allí y yo me encargaré de de encontrarla, aunque tenga que removerlo todo piedra por piedra – intervino Tyler mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Liz tomó su arma y salió decidida tras él hacia su coche patrulla en busca de su hija.

- Estoy segura de que debe de estar por aquí – comentó Liz una vez que había llegado al lugar.

Tyler le pidió con un gesto que guardara silencio mientras él se concentraba y dejaba que sus sentidos se ampliasen al máximo de su capacidad. Después de haber pasado todo el verano juntos había memorizado el lento y constante ritmo del corazón de Caroline, como una de esas melodías que pase el tiempo que pase, sabrás reconocerla nada más escuchando los primeros acordes.

El sonido le llegaba lejano y con un ritmo más rápido del acostumbrado, un ritmo que sin la menor duda estaba provocado por el miedo, junto con una voz susurrante desconocida que destilaba cierto grado de maldad.

Liz apenas fue capaz de seguir a Tyler desde lejos, ya que el chico estaba haciendo uso de sus habilidades sobrenaturales, si sus ojos dorados eran un signo de ello, aún así, fue capaz de observar en cuál de los sótanos se metía para poder seguirle los pasos.

Una vez que llegó allí, se encontró a su ex marido inconsciente tirado sobre una de las paredes de piedra del fondo, lejos de su bebé, que en esos momentos se encontraba en brazos de Tyler, quien le susurraba palabras de tranquilizadoras mientras que dejaba que toda la tensión acumulada de su hija se fluyera con sus lágrimas, a la vez que los ojos del muchacho volvían, poco a poco, a su color natural.

- Sácala de aquí – intervino Liz tras comprobar que su ex marido seguía teniendo pulso – Él y yo vamos a ajustar un par de cosas.

Tyler alzó a Caroline en brazos con la firme convicción de no separarse de ella en lo que le quedaba de vida.

* * *

><p>Nota 2: Tengo pensado continuarlo con una segunda parte donde conozcamos la historia de Caroline y lo que ocurrió en el sótano antes de la llegada de la sheriff, por lo que estoy abierta a sugerencias si teneis alguna. Besos a todos y gracias por tomaros la molestia de llegar hsta aqui, con ello soy feliz.<p> 


End file.
